


Vexo

by frymyrisole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frymyrisole/pseuds/frymyrisole
Summary: Asahi is starting his own fashion store, and had sent over a few samples of his summer clothing line for the former Karasuno volleyball team to try on. Pun filled t-shirts and adorable patterned shirts of various pastel colors overflow.Only, Hinata seemed to have received an odd piece of clothing.Or Hinata in a Virgin Killer Sweater.Contribution to #sweatyshoyoweek over on twt!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Vexo

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

#sweatyshoyoweek

Tan Lines

Hinata bounds over to his front door, nearly sliding in the floorboards of his apartment. The delivery man in front of his house hadn't even had the chance to ring his bell a second time before he pulled open his door, a grin to his face.

"Is that for me?"

The delivery man-his tag read Hideyoshi-gasped, as if he had just woken up from a daze. His cheeks looked a little flushed as he fumbled to pull out a medium sized package. "Y-yes! A package for Hinata Shoyou."

"That's me!" Hinata says, already reaching for a pen he purposely left on his shoes cabinet.

"R-right!" Hideyoshi pulled out a piece of paper clipped on to a walking board. "Sign here please."

Hinata penned his signature with ease, and all but wiggled his toes in anticipation. Hideyoshi set the package to his waiting hands, and Hinata squeaked in anticipation. The package was pristine white, the box smooth and sturdy. On top of the lid was a minimalistic logo of a mountain top with the sun peeking through its edges. And under it was two letters with a simple font. A.A.

God. His upperclassman was so cool! To start a clothing brand that was designed by their own two hands-Hinata nearly jumped from how excited he was to try everything on! Honestly Asahi shouldn't be so nervous about releasing them that he insisted everyone tried the few sample clothing they've produced-he was sure they would turn out great.

Hideyoshi stared at the signed form in his hand and bit his lip. "Um. Hinata-san?"

"Yes Hideyoshi-san?"

"I-I know this is highly unprofessional but-" Hideyoshi pulled out a worn notebook and bowed low, brandishing it to him. "Wouldyoupleasesignmybook?"

"Oh I thought I only needed to sign one form!" He apologized sheepishly. He shifted through the book for a blank page and unceremoniously penned his signature once more. "Will that be all Hideyoshi-san?"

Hideyoshi took the book with shaky hands, his eyes a little watery. "Oh god I can't believe I actually got it! Kouta would be over the moon! Thank you so much Hinata-san, me and my son will be watching you as always!"

Hinata stood there as the delivery man waved enthusiastically seemingly walking away with a prep to his step. Huh, the delivery service Asahi chose sure is friendly! He even shook his hand a few times. Though that line about always watching him was a bit odd.

He shrugged and took his package inside, kicking the door closed with his foot. He settled the package on the floor of his bedroom and carefully opened it. He gasped.

Asahi had sent him his first line of clothing, all inspired by the summer season. There were thin shirts with adorable palm patterns, pastel tank tops with an outline of a beach on them, and even a t-shirt that utilized Asahi's logo as the centerpiece. He ooh and ahh at each of them. It wasn't until he pulled out the last soft pink tank top that he noticed it.

Nestled on the very bottom of the package was something gray, and from a glance the material looked much thicker than the rest of the clothing line. Curiously he pulled the clothing out and spread it in front of him.

Hinata's mouth opened and closed, before it pursed into a pout. He crossed his arm and tilted his head in confusion. He...wasn't quite sure what to categorize this clothing as. The fabric was thick and woven, like a sweater made from wool. But there were no sleeves to be found. In fact the back of the clothing was completely bare!

It could be a swimsuit, it certainly was shaped like one. And it would certainly be fit for the summer from how...revealing it was. Hinata scratched his cheek, pulling out his phone to open the group chat filled with members of the Karasuno volleyball team.

His face lit up as most of his former teammates had also received the package and had already shared pictures of them wearing the sample clothing.

Sugamama

_Picture sent_

Asahi the shirts are so cute!! I've gotten a lot of compliments from my coworkers and my students!!

Hinata opened the picture he sent and gasped. Sugawara looked so fresh in the shirt! He was throwing a peace sign to the camera, his body slightly turned from the blackboard in front of him. Hinata could vaguely make out the words _vitamin sea_ from the shirt. He must've asked one of his students to take the picture. Excited, he scrolled down the chat for more pictures.

Dadchi

_Picture sent_

You got my size wrong dumbass

But I guess it's a nice design

Hinata stifled a laugh. Daichi was looking at the camera, his face exasperated as he wore a t-shirt that looked like it was bursting at the seams. The logo of Asahi's clothing store even looked a little stretched out.

Sugamama

I am looking

Disrespectfully

|▽//)

Acehi

OH GOD

I'M SO SORRY DAICHI

I'LL SEND YOU A NEW SIZE A.S.A.P

Dadchi

Calm down both of you

Suga stop messing around at work

Asahi I know you're ordering a new shirt from the factory right now s t o p

Acehi

(╥﹏╥) okay...I just wanted to show how capable I am now…and I was so excited for you all to wear it

Sugamama

So strict Daichi (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Aw Asahi you did amazing!

Don't mind Daichi he just got a little too crazy with his protein shake from the last time you asked for his size

Dadchi

Sure let's go with that ╮(︶︿︶)╭

As long as you don't run to my house with a new shirt like a maniac alright?

Acehi

Okay…

Tsuckki

_Picture sent_

Thanks I hate it

Hinata roared with laughter. In the picture an annoyed looking Tsukishima was wearing a light green colored shirt with the words _salty vibes_ on them while being hugged to the side by a grinning Yamaguchi, wearing a pink shirt with white dots over them to mimic a strawberry.

Yamagucci

Thank you Asahi-san!!

Tsukki doesn't want to admit it but he smirked when he saw the salty vibes shirt and glared at me when I asked if I could have it

Tsuckki

Yamaguchi

Shut up

Yamagucci

Ehh

Nope

Sugamama

You both look so cute!! (^人^)

Dadchi

They suit you both very well!

Acehi

I'm so glad they fit (＃＞＜) !!

Bakageyama

_Picture sent_

Thank you Asahi-san, they're very nice

Hinata wheezed. Kageyama was giving the camera an awkward thumbs up as he wore a shirt with the words _resting beach face_ plastered on them.

Yamagucci

Oh dear god

It's perfect

Tsuckki

Is that an attempt of humor King?

Bakageyama

I guess??

I don't know what it says

What does it say?

Sugamama

It says you're a very sweet boy Kageyama

Bakageyama

Oh

That's nice

Thank you for the nice shirt Asahi-san

Acehi

I

Dadchi

Just say you're welcome.

Acehi

You're welcome!!

A few scrolls later and Hinata perked up once more.

Goddess 

_Picture sent_

Very cute designs Asahi

I'm very proud of you

We both are

Hinata cooed. Tanaka and Shimizu took the picture overlooking their shared house, a beautiful back garden in the background. Tanaka wore a t-shirt with a pineapple wearing sunglasses and the words _fine apple_ on each lens. Shimizu was wearing a t-shirt that said _talk to the palm_ , a small smile on her face as Tanaka leaned over her shoulders.

Sugamama

SHIMIZU (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟyou look beautiful as always!

Dadchi

Looking good Shimizu!

Yamagucci

It suits you Shimizu-san!

Acehi

I feel unworthy

Yet at the same time

Powerful

Best Senpai

Wow

The betrayal

Is no one going to tell me how cute I look?

Reeling Thunder

RYUNOSUKE UR SO CUTE

Best Senpai

GASP

YUU

I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE FOR ME

Reeling Thunder

Always bro

Oh and here's mine!

_Picture sent_

Nishinoya was on the edge of a boat, holding a fishing line in one hand and holding on to his fishing hat with the other. The t-shirt he wore had an outline of a fish on it and the words _size matters_ on bold.

Best Senpai

Oh

My

God

YUU

Dadchi

Asahi your yearning is showing

Sugamama

I do not see

I do not want to see

Acehi

SJSJSJJSSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Yamagucci

Ah

Uhm

Bakageyama

?? What does the shirt say ??

Tsuckki

It says Nishinoya-senpai has a big ****

Bakageyama

Big? Big stars? Four big stars??

Yamagucci

TSUKKI JESUS

Reeling Thunder

Thanks Asahi! I love it!!

Can't wait till I finish my trip (･ω<)☆

Acehi

Me too

( 〃▽〃)

Hinata sighed falling against the foot of his bed. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun! Feeling determined to show off the clothes Asahi got him too he grabbed one of his favorites. He shrugged it on and poked his tongue out in concentration as he posed.

Hitnata

_Picture sent_

Thank you Asahi-san!!

He threw a peace sign at his mirror as he wore a tank top with the words _good times and tan lines_ on them.

Sugamama

AW

And it shows off your tan lines too!

Very cute Hinata

Dadchi

Agreed

Though you should take care and apply sunscreen every time you go out

Yamagucci

Nice Hinata!

Best Senpai

MY KOUHAI IS ALL GROWN UP

Reeling Thunder

RYU OUR BABY

Best Senpai

NOT OUR BABY ANYM O R E

Goddess 

Looking good Hinata

Bakageyama

???? Why is everything in foreign language

Hitnata

There there maybe some day you'll pass grade school english

Bakageyama

??? WHY ARE YOU TYPING IN A FOREIGN LANGUAGE TOO???

Tsuckki

Suffer. Suffer as you will never know what I type. Maybe it's about how I compliment your skills. Maybe it's about how I admit to a murder five years ago. You shall never know.

Bakageyama

I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

BUT I FEEL OFFENDED

Yamagucci

Kageyama, Hinata says thanks and that you look very good on Asahi-san's shirt

Bakageyama 

Oh

Um

How do I say you too in english…?

Tsuckki

You turn me on

Bakageyama

Oh

You turn me on Hinata

Dadchi

Knock it off, what if he says that on camera on an interview

Hinata falls to his bed with giggles bubbling in his chest. And not without a little leap in his heart at Kageyama's not so innocent message. He might not know what it really meant, but Hinata will _never_ let this down.

A few minutes later Ennoshita sent a picture of him in a shirt with the words _sea you later_ on them, and the team gushed over him as well. Asahi seemed pleased with all their pictures, thanking them profusely and promising the end products would be even better.

Still even as Yachi posted a cute picture of her in the office with a shirt patterned with cute sea shells, or Kinoshita and Narita posted theirs as they wore Asahi's logo shirt with large grins on their faces as they posed like a mountain, not a single one of them was of the weird bathing suit sweater hybrid.

Hinata frowned. Maybe...maybe Asahi sent this one with him in mind just like the tan line shirt. Maybe the clothing would be perfect for a work out or something. It was evidently breathable. Determined to appreciate Asahi's efforts of personally curating outfits for each of them he grabbed the odd outfit and tried to figure out how to slip it on.

The end result was...eye opening to say the least. The oddly cut sweater made plenty of room for the muscles of his arms and legs, the length stopping just shy of his mid thigh. Hinata had to tug them down consistently to keep them from riding up. But the most peculiar and perhaps coincidental part of the outif was how it accentuated the divide of his tanned and untanned skin.

It made the contrasting tan of his lower arm to his upper arm more apparent. The nearly unmarred skin of his upper thigh was covered by the odd sweater, and instead his tanned legs were for all to see. But the boldest display had to be his back.

The gaping hole exposed his pale back, the few portion of his body that wasn't tanned. It dipped and covered just a little of his lower back before everything else was either covered by the flimsy sweater or his tan.

Hinata bit his lip. Maybe he should try working out in it! That would make things feel a little less awkward. Nodding to himself he picked up his weight from the floor and made his way to the gym he set up on his own.

A few hours of working out later Hinata decided he was kind of in love with this outfit. It allowed him to run on his treadmill faster. It allowed him to see the flex of his muscles as he lifted weights. But the best part was how it eased his way through yoga.

He felt more flexible in it as he assumed a tree pose, a cobra pose, and even the downward dog. Hinata had managed to work up quite a sweat before he walked back to his bedroom, confidently took a selfie, and sent it to the group chat. It was a simple one, just him turned a little to the side with a satisfied smile of a good work out.

Hitnata

_Picture sent_

Asahi-san thank you so much for this outfit! It's a great one to work out in and very comfy! Though maybe it's a little hot in the summer for wool don't you think? Other than that it's perfect!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Acehi

Haha…

It looked as if a rejected piece of my design slipped through Hinata's package...but no way right...I gotta be hallucinating...right...RIGHT??

Yamagucci

Hinata…? Don't you know what that is?

Best Senpai

Whoa whoa whoa

Whoa

Whoa

Reeling Thunder

Asahi??? Babe??? Asahi??? BABE????

Acehi

PLEASE LET THIS BE A BAD DREAM

Tsuckki 

Jesus fuck don't just send porn out of nowhere

Wait

Why does he look like-

Oh

My god

Goddess

Hinata

Those aren't work out clothes

Hitnata

Eh???

What are they then???

Yamagucci

God

It's easier to just send you a link

[ www.thesun.co.uk/tech/2720477/japan-goes-crazy-for-virgin-killing-sweater-designed-to-drive-nerdy-young-men-wild-with-erotic-excitement/ ](http://www.thesun.co.uk/tech/2720477/japan-goes-crazy-for-virgin-killing-sweater-designed-to-drive-nerdy-young-men-wild-with-erotic-excitement/)

Bakageyama

…

Enoughshita

I

Came here

To have a good nostalgic time

And I'm feeling very attacked

Yazchi

Sorry everyone I couldn't get away from work!

What's everyone…

…

I

Will go back

To...work

Yes...work…

Bakageyama

………..

Hitnata

Okay lemme read the article

Oh

I

I see

Uhm

Bakageyama

……………..

Yamagucci 

I think you broke Kageyama

Best Senpai

I'm 

I'm back

NOT TO DO ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS I SWEAR 

I JUST NEEDED TO TURN ON THE GARDEN HOSE

AND WATER...THE FLOWERS…

Goddess

He sprayed himself over the head like a waterfall and chanted the sutra over and over

Reeling Thunder

Ohh...that's the something special you wanted me to wear huh Asahi…

Acehi 

Please

No more

I'll commit Sudoku

Just let this be a very vivid heat wave bad weed high

Dadchi

Don't worry Asahi

I have my handcuffs with me

I'm on my way

Sugamama

How about we all

Forget this ever happened

And politely delete the picture

Yes?

(◕‿◕)

Yamagucci

Yes sir

Enoughshita

Yes sir

Best Senpai

Yes sir very good sir

Reeling Thunder

Yessir

But also

Asahi let's get married

So I can get some conjugal visits in as you await me to return from the sea

And as I...uh...wait for you to get out of jail

Acehi

Yuu

I love you

But please don't propose to me when I'm having a meltdown

Goddess 

Good idea Suga

Please don't worry Hinata the secret is safe with us

Tsuckki

I hope this doesn't awaken something in me

Bakageyama

……………………

Sugamama

Good good

Hinata are you alright? Do you need anything?

Hitnata

A hole

Would be nice

A very deep and remote hole

Acehi

Oh god

Oh god my kouhai is going to kill me

Hitnata

Ah

Acehi

YUU I LOVE YOU

Reeling Thunder

NOOO SHOYOU AT LEAST WAIT TILL I GET BACK

Hinata gently put down his phone, glanced at himself on the mirror, put his head on his hands, and whimpered. He was sure even his untanned skin was marred with a bright flush from his embarrassment.

His phone beeped with notification and he threw it a dirty look. He was in no mood to reply to anything. Not now. Maybe not ever. Maybe he'll quit professionall volleyball and just go back to Brazil with a new name and identity and start from scratch.

His phone beeped again and Hinata sighed picking it up. He was too embarrassed to even _look_ at the mirror right now, but he didn't want to make anyone worry. It's probably Sugawara or Daichi checking up on him.

It's not Sugawara nor Daichi.

Bakageyama

Are you still wearing it?

Hitnata

So what if I am

Gonna make fun of me too?!

(°ㅂ°╬)

Bakageyama

…

You look good

Hitnata

Huh??

Bakageyama

It...suits you

Accentuates your tan

And body

Hitnata

Kageyama???

Bakageyama

I just

Wanted to say that okay

It's kind of ruined or whatever but

You do look good in it

Just-if you wanted dumbass-don't stop...wearing it

You wear whatever you feel like regardless of its intended...purpose

Hitnata

Oh

He blinked. That was...sweet actually. Really sweet. His lips quirked to a helpless smile as he flopped down his bed and sighed.

Hitnata

Thanks Kageyama

Have...have a good day

See you soon? (´• ω •`)

Bakageyama

You're welcome

You turn me on Hinata

See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass some of them kept the photo


End file.
